Hers and Theirs Circumstances
by Ginny-cry
Summary: Figments of my Imagination. Things to fill some gaps. for now, drabbles. Ever wondered what happened before POTC? Here Are my thoughts. May develop into a full story.


Hello, this are random things, created form my imagination, out of the blue, and all that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. They are rightfully copyrighted by Disney and what not. If I did owned them, Jack would be doing a strip-tease.

* * *

_Hers and Theirs Circumstances. _

**Chapter 1**

How Elizabeth came to be.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann, glorious daughter of the politician of England, Weatherby Swann, sighed as the maid finished up dressing her. How many times has it been she's been dress, undressed and over all dressed again, just for the same stuff? 

Today was, just like any other. The time was also like any other. Since her father was away, working to become a governor of some "Port Royal" place, she's been assigned to the nanny. The nanny, was not here of course, but consulting to her tutor, or so, something like that. But you see, who ever she was, she had the job to teach Elizabeth stuff like: "A lady's Education", "Way of life", "Principals and duties of a soon-to-be Governor's Daughter" and whatnot.

Today, they were going to the docks. A lesson to be taught, in something she didn't quite get to hear... But, even though she has heard about docks, about ships, she's never seen any. She was rather… thrilled about this trip. This, would be the first time she will get to see the Ocean…

* * *

She was seated between her nanny and her madam, and two guys in a red uniforms with guns where in front of them. And two horses were carrying this little carriage. One was dark brown, which she had named "Oak", and the light brown horse, she had named "Maple", because her fur had reminded her of Maple-trees leaves in Autumn.

For the first few minutes, they had been going through the market place, which was not new to her. But in a right turn, they where in a place where there were many boards in the floor, and while the floor wasn't bumpy as the one in town, you could feel everything that was on it; holes and rocks, and even misplaced boards.

But, the ride on boards only lasted for a few seconds, yet this whole trip felt like hours to her. She did know she lived next to the docks and all that, yet her house was positioned in a place where she couldn't see the ocean. And she wasn't allowed out, neither… something about mixing with bad breeds.

The carriage stopped abruptly, and her nanny and that woman had ushered her out of the carriage, with the guards right where behind them. Behind her, all noise faded as her eyes went wide with admiration, surprise, and disbelief…

There it was, right in front of her. The most beautiful thing's she's ever seen. All the paintings of it failed miserably to capture it fully. It was shining due to the reflection of light, and it looked pure and untamable… It was also very vast. All she could see at the end was only but the clash of the sky with the blue water. Sure, she could smell nothing but salt, yet, it was the sweetest aroma she had ever smelt. And sure enough, the feeling created by such blue waters was enormous, but also very unknown to her. What was this feeling? Why was it, that merely seeing those blue waters reflected in the white sails of ships, created this warm felt feeling deep within her heart?

A hand rested on her shoulder, this hand was bony and the nails were painted red. There was a gold ring, with an emerald on the top. She knew this hand, for it belonged to her Madam. The hand gently pushed her to her right, with what she guessed was a military fortress. Guards dressed in red and carrying pistols ran back and forth, in and out of the citadel. Were where they going again? A visit?

The brown walls were all kind of murky, and didn't spear all the very kept. The place was filthy. Why would she be shown something like this? On a third turn left in the stony passage, lead to a stairs. Up the stairs, was another guard, yet, this one was dressed in blue. She recalled something, something about meaning higher in rank…

The guard bowed to them and went inside. As soon as he did this, two red dressed guards came out and stood at opposite sides of the door. The door was green, so it kind of clashed with their red outfits…

The guard that had been dressed in blue came out again, and this time, he opened both doors, nodded to her Madam and nanny, and then bowed to her, before motioned them inside. Inside, was a man dressed, also in blue, but he had white hair, but a face as aged as her father, and her father still had black hair. A wig perhaps? He had an air of authority. He was also seated behind a desk, which contained maps, inks, compasses, and a clock.

Then, in front of his desk stood a younger man, also dressed in blue, but this one had his natural hair, she guessed.

"We shall continue our talk, Sir Norrington," said the man with authority.

"Perhaps, we can continue over tea, later this after noon?" The man named Norrington said before walking to the door.

"Lets" said the elder man. Norrington nodded and closed the door in his exit, never to be seen again for the rest of her day.

"Well," he begun, "I hope you make this visit as quick as possible, Ma'am." He said looking at her Madam, "Just, don't go to unauthorized places please."

"Thank you, Commodore Murray" Said her Madam to Murray, before bowing and guiding her out of the room, were this time, they made their way to the plaza of the fortress.

Her Madam started to tell her something, but she couldn't quite get what she was saying. Her mind was focused on what she had seen earlier, the blue waters, the sky and the ships. Also, those white veils, which called for her to touch and feel.

One thing she knew: She would get to see those blue waters again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, nothing much to say, except it wasn't really proofed read. Oh well, I tried my best.


End file.
